


Mazhe

by Owl (HetaStarLight)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancients, Axis Powers - Freeform, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaStarLight/pseuds/Owl
Summary: A story of France and his Papa.





	Mazhe

52 BC- Conquest by Julius Caesar over the remainder of Gaul and overcame a revolt carried out by the Gallic chieftain Vercingetorix.  
\---  
This was it. For a while he'd known the day would come. But he hadn't expected it this soon. Not expected it to be his old friend to strike the blow. 

Gaul stared placidly into the dark honey eyes of Rome. Those eyes he knew once as familiar and kind, loving and gentle, full of life and curiosity, were now hardened by years of war and hardship. He was sure his own eyes were similar if not the same in tone. The rough hand gripping his chin didn't even shake, his one time friend certain of what he was doing. Whether or not the man would feel remorse later for what he was about to do was up to time to tell. Despite his own calm expression Gaul could not help but clench his fists. Like any of their kind, he hated having to succumb to another. Especially an old friend.

"Tulley...I wish-" Rome began but Gaul cut him off quickly.

"Don't, Romulus. I don't want to hear it," He gave him a hard look. The other frowned slightly at him but stayed silent, gazing back at him for a long while.

"I'll grant you a wish," Rome stated simply and evenly. "since I still consider you my friend." Oh how hypocritical he sounded to Gaul's ears. Yes, they were certainly friends when they were young. He could still remember all the times they had spent lazy days, or days filled with adventure together. Those had been good times. Times he cherished. But now? After coming to take him over and now, on this day, kill him? Oh yes they were still friends.

"I want to say goodbye."

Rome nodded, knowing very well what he went. He gestured to one of his soldiers before letting go of the other's chin. "Don't try anything."

"I will not." It would only speed up the inevitable, but he wouldn't do that. Not when his son would see. That would be too much. Slowly he turned around. A Roman soldier unceremoniously dropped the small boy onto the ground with a thud. He quickly stood up and didn't even bother brushing himself off. Gaul got down on his knees and opened his arms wide to embrace his son for the last time. Holding him close he closed his eyes briefly, so as to stop any tears from forming. Falling apart in front of him would not be wise. Falling apart in front of the soldiers would make his memory a laughing stock. Falling apart in front of Rome, he would be remembered as weak. A foe barely able to face death with dignity. "Mazhe." He pulled back from the embrace slightly and tenderly cupped his son's pale, tear streak cheek. Those eyes as blue as the ocean were wet and glassy with tears, his soft skin hot to the touch. "It will be ok." Slowly he ran a hand through his golden curls and presses a soft, chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Papa...I-I don't understand." Mazhe whimpered, trembling from head to toe. At the sight of his darling little gift from god in such a state Gaul felt remorse, despair, and utter defeat wash over him. He felt guilty for not being able to protect him, even if he knew one day his son would replace him. He felt despair at the thought of not being able to help and guide him through life any longer.

Sighing he pulled him closer, letting him cry into his shoulder as he held him close. "I know," He murmured softly. "But you will one day." Lovingly he started petting his hair as he held him close. "Mazhe, I want you to remember all the things I've taught you. Remember you must care for your people when the time comes. Remember that difference is a good thing and should not be shunned. Remember you are important, you matter, even when it may not seem like it." He squeezed the boy's small frame a bit more. Mazhe returned the gesture, gripping onto him tightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to do this for a long time. Not knowing he;d never do it again. "Remember the good and the bad, but forgive others for their mistakes. Remember that love is powerful and a gift. But you can't force it." He held him out at arm's length, gently and firmly griping his small shoulders. His expression softened considerably as he gazed into Mazhe's eyes. "But above all else remember this, Mazhe. I love you. I will always love you. And I will always be with you." His son burst into tears again and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too! Please, d-don't leave me!" His wails were sharer and more painful than any blade. A tear dripped down his own cheek as he clutched his precious child close. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. He never wanted to leave Mazhe. He had hoped things would of been different. That his son would of been older and better able to understand. But life was not so kind. With a heavy heart he slowly let go of him and stood up. "P-Papa! Papa do-don't go!"

"I want you to be a good boy Mazhe." He told him, keeping all emotion from his voice. "You're going to live with Mr. Romulus now. I know you will make me proud." Though it tore his heart to do this he turned from his wailing and pleading child and walked to Rome. "Do not let him see you do this." His voice was a soft and hardly audible hiss as he stood in front of Rome. Rome was not a cruel man, especially when it came to children. With a silent nod he motioned for his soldiers to take Mazhe away. To leave them alone in this moment. Once they were gone Gaul looked Rome in the eye once more. His eyes once again became apathetic, cold and distant as the dark sky above. "Get it over with." The blunt statement rolled off his tongue with ease that surprised even himself.

Rome's eyes held remorse, and a deep sadness. He did not want this just as much as Gaul or Mazhe didn't, but there was no escaping it. "Goodbye, my friend." With a heavy sigh he drew his sword.

"Goodbye."

\---

Mazhe hugged himself and stared down at the his feet. He felt so small and defenseless without his Papa with him. In a sense he was. The only advantage he had over these Roman soldiers was his small size, making him more nimble and speedy. But they by far outnumbered him. So he just stood here, awaiting his fate. A large hand rested on his shoulder and he spooked, jolting back with a startled scream.

"Calm down Mazhe. Its only me." Looking up Mazhe saw the familiar amber eyes of Rome. He lowered his head. 'It's only me.' coming from Rome was hardly a comfort. "Leave us." The older man said to his soldiers. Mazhe closed his eyes tightly. "You'll be living with me from now on."

"Y-Yes sir..." he whispered.

"Things will be different,"

"Yes sir,"

"I am not like your father,"

"I know,"

"...Francis, I will treat you well. You will not be harmed."

The boy's head shot up and he gazed at him in shock. Francis? No. No that wasn't what his Papa named him! "M-My name is Mazhe!"

"It was Mazhe. It is now Francis." He gave him a look that left no room for arguments. Rome was tearing him from his farther in anyway possible.

"Y-Yes sir." he whispered softly.

With a nod Rome picked him up and started walking. "Good boy."

\---  
1763; The end of the Seven Year's War.  
\---

France finally understood. Perhaps not in full, but he did. He understood Gaul's reason for giving him up all those years ago. He had done it to keep him safe. To keep him from hurting. When in fact he himself must of been falling apart inside. Taking a deep breath France held Canada by the shoulders. "You will understand one day. Everything will be fine."

"B-But I don't want to go! Papa I-I'm sorry!" His violet eyes dripped with tears and it broke the French nation's heart. He kissed his forehead gently.

"Do not be sorry. Matthieu, I love you. I love you with all my heart." He let go of him and stood. Lightly he patted his head. "Now be a good boy for Angleterre. You're living with him from now on." He turned and started walking away, heart in tatters.

"Come Mathew, you belong to me and we are leaving now." France couldn't bring himself to look at England. After seven long years he had finally succeeded in taking his son from him. When he knew he was out of sight France fell to his knees and wept.

"I'm so sorry Matthieu. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." His shoulders shook and he looked up at the the stars that were starting to dot the sky. A shaky smile made it way to his lips. "Did you feel this way Papa? When you had to leave me with Rome?" A bitter chuckled escaped his lips. "I suppose I am lucky. I came out with my life where you lost your's." He wiped at his eyes harshly and stood up once more. he kept his gaze on the darkening sky at it pinpricks of light. "I understand now....you didn't want to leave either....I hope you are proud of me...I hope Gaul is proud of France...I hope Papa id proud of Mazhe." He closed his eyes. And for a fleeting moment he felt like the strong arms of his Papa were once again wrapped securely around him. And the wind seemed to whisper to him.

Whisper so softly he nearly missed it. I am. Forever.

A sad smile crept onto his lips. there was still time for him. He could see Canada again. No matter how long it would take. He would, he knew it in his heart. He may not of gotten to see Gaul again, but he would make sure he and his son would meet again.

"I promise you, Matthieu. We will be together again."

**Author's Note:**

> So I transferred this over from my Deviantart where I rp as France frequently. I had looked into more about him and looked into the ancients. Gaul is usually depicted by the fandom as female but I felt Papa Gaul was a nice concept.


End file.
